


I’ll walk this path alone now

by StarLrd_For3verXx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Connor-centric, Crying Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deathfic, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), One Shot, Poor Connor, Tearjerker, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLrd_For3verXx/pseuds/StarLrd_For3verXx
Summary: He didn’t know what it was like to feel emotions like happiness. But that all changed when he started working with him. That someone taught him how to feel, and that is a debt he will never be able to repay.Especially now that they will never be able to talk again. That realisation has brought him a new emotion. Pain.





	I’ll walk this path alone now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I wanted to try something different, as in not a guardians fic, so here it is.  
> Please leave feedback as usual x

Connor could feel the cold of the snow slowly trickle into his body until he was in a frozen state. But, why did he feel that way? He was a robot, a machine. But even though he knew that as the truth, at that moment, he had never felt more human.

Before he opened his eyes, he could only imagine the true suffering and numbness that people with fully functioning emotions could feel. And even then, it was difficult to comprehend, despite him having intelligence beyond compare. There were just some things that certain beings couldn’t learn from books and research. Some things just have to be the work of self discovery.

The deviant detective ran all of this through his head as he stared, hard and long, at the cold slab of stone that stood before him on the night of January 1st, 2039. He was buried today. His partner was buried today. His _friend_ was buried today. Connor tried his absolute hardest to keep his facade, because otherwise, he would have started to cry and he wouldn’t be able to distinguish what he was anymore. But that was the least of his worries as he stood there looking at the grave, so he let a few glistening, saltless tears run down his synthetic skin.

He felt obliged to take those few silent moments to think about all that the two detectives had accomplished together. They had solved countless homicides and occasionally other things like kidnapping, because after the success of the android revolution, all of a sudden Connor was being specially requested by members of the public. But of course, they always went together. Connor was fairly confident that he could easily solve crimes on his own, but hell, they were a package deal. As ironic as it sounded considering their jobs, they were partners in crime. You couldn’t have one without the other. Some other times that he thought about were mainly from early November, the rise of the androids. Even though Connor, who was an actual Android, was fighting against his own kind, he had never realised how wrong he had been. That was until his partner convinced him that they were on the wrong side, and that they were fighting people who just wanted to be free. They did manage to fix things, however. And they did that together. And now, there was no more _together_.

Connor felt a pit in his hollow stomach when the reality of that thought had sunk in. All the times that he had said to his partner that he could solve crimes by himself, those were all lies, jokes. He only made them because he thought that would never have to happen, and then suddenly, it does. There was pain there, where his empty stomach chamber should be. It was one full with the pain of this realisation. All of the pain. In that moment, the pain became almost physical, and Connor fell to his knees, catching himself with his right hand on the stone. He started to let out one of many strangled sobs along with more tears. Logically, Connor knew that he wouldn’t be listening. Of course he wouldn’t, he was dead after all, but his human side had taken over. He just needed to talk, but he didn’t know if it would be for himself, or for his partner. The words that he managed to let out were almost inaudible anyway, as he continued his desperate cries.

”How can I...exist...without you?”

He chose to believe that it was possible for his friend to be listening to him right then and there, which seemed to bring him some comfort in that moment. But as soon as his question was met with cold silence, that comfort went away, knowing all too well that if _he_ existed in some form, any form, he would have answered.

But there was no answer, and he really needed one. It was one of the only questions that he himself couldn’t possibly find a solution to, no matter how hard he tried.

There was only silence for goodness knows how many hours that Connor was kneeling at the grave, his right hand still grasped onto it with all his strength. If he was human, he would have been bleeding from the force.

All of a sudden, he was distracted by a wet feeling, other that tears, on his left cheek. It was nudging at him to try and gain his attention. When he turned to look at the source, he was filled with calm and sympathy at the same time.

Sumo. Somehow he had followed his former owner’s scent here, to where he was now laid to rest. As sad as that was, Connor was glad to have company, especially someone that cared for the man in the ground almost as much as he did. Sumo kept on nudging Connor’s face, and then he started licking him in the same place over and over again. He had only realised what Sumo was doing until he moved around him and did the same thing to the other side of his face.

He was wiping Connor’s tears away.

That realisation made him smile. He wasn’t truly alone out there. He wasn’t truly alone in what he felt.

Both the android and the dog sat in front of the stone for a while longer, until Connor started to notice the dim colour of the early morning sun peak up from the horizon. It was a new day. So it wasn’t impossible to live without him. But then again, that was just a day of sitting and staring, today, he had to go to work. Now he didn’t know if that was possible, but he would soon find out.

Connor would now sit at his lieutenant’s desk at the station. He would change absolutely nothing about it. He would leave the Detroit Gears hat where it was, he would leave Sumo’s hairs where they were, and he would leave the headphones that were still paused on that Knights of the Black Death song. At least that way, it still felt like _his_ desk. Connor didn’t want all traces of him to be taken away. That’s why he had decided to live in his partner’s house and take Sumo under his wing. He felt as though it was his responsibility, and it actually was. He left both Sumo and the house to Connor in his will.

Even though it was hard, he eventually stood up, his face now dry, thanks to Sumo. And he decided that he would say a few more words. Why not right? He took a breath before he started. “Hey Hank, it’s a new day I guess. I have a problem though. I don’t want to go to work without you, lieutenant. I, uh,” he finally was able to speak the words that had been in his heart for so long,”I, uh, don’t want to go to work without you...dad. I’ll miss you, but I’ll come back, tonight, tomorrow and every night after that.” Crap, the tears were back again. “Every night, I swear.”

Connor couldn’t bring himself to say anymore, so he slowly turned around to leave, calling for Sumo as he walked. But, Sumo wouldn’t move. He turned around to see Hank’s dog, now his dog, rub his face against the grave and whimper the smallest of whimpers.

”I know it’s hard Sumo,” Connor said frowning, “it will always be hard. But one day, we’ll find that it gets a little bit easier each and every moment. It will get better, but just not right now.” He couldn’t risk another look of the words on the grave. “Come on, boy.”

Sumo slowly followed and walked by Connor’s side. But he had one more thing he wanted, and felt like he needed to say through the tears, through the pain.

”Say hi to Cole for me, and one day, we may be able to meet. You never know.”

He walked away again, and he looked at the grave’s inscription even though he swore not to.

 _ **Here**_ _**lies**_ _**Hank**_ _**Anderson,**_ _**police**_ _**lieutenant,**_ _**and**_ _**beloved**_ **_father_**.

At that moment, despite Sumo being by his side, Connor felt as if he was walking the path alone. But as time went by, as he visited the grave every night like he promised, he started to get a vague sense of his partner. Like he was following, listening, and guarding.

Maybe he wasn’t walking the path alone after all.

 


End file.
